digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Charles.929
Welcome Hi, welcome to DigimonWiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Lilimon3.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ryo205 (Talk) 18:07, October 3, 2012 Images Do not perform pointless edits to the images just to make them show up as "yours". It is considered vandalism and will lead to blocks in the future. 15:46, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Dark Area Do not just copy info from other wikis, and do not paste machine translations of foreign-language pages. Half of what you added was completely false, and all of it was nonsensical because of the machine translation. 13:47, September 9, 2013 (UTC) *Huanglongmon's profile merely says that it was sealed "underground, in the deepest, darkest place." And also, what war? There's no war between the Celestials and Harmonious Ones mentioned in that profile, or anywhere else that I know of. *Leviamon's profile doesn't say the Dark Area is "connected" with the Net Ocean, it says that the Dark Area is beneath the Net Ocean. *"Devil's Nest" is not a name, it's a description of the center: a den of demons, known as Pandaemonium in real-world fiction but not the Digimon universe. There is nothing stating that the nobility or their legions live there, or that that is where GranDracmon's castle is located. *The Golden Land is not El Dorado. It is a separate concept based on Asian mythologies. *The Gate of Deadly Sins has absolutely no fiction behind it and nothing suggesting it is part of the Dark Area. *Anything that has speculation or unsourced BS like the "Demon Lord's Castle" or "Caves" is absolutely unacceptable. *Anubimon's profile doesn't say that it chooses whether Digimon go to the Dark Area or not -- it says that it chooses whether the Digimon stays there or is reborn. It specifically states that all Digimon go there when they die. *Cerberumon isn't said to monitor the threshold, he just has the ability to cast enemies into the Dark Area. *"The center of the Dark Area is a terrible place where the souls of the damned Digimon burn in hell for all eternity." -- what is the source for this? *We don't actually have confirmation that the World of Darkness from 02 is distinct from the Dark Area. I don't think we have confirmation it is, but we definitely can't say "they are separate places." *Conversely, there's no confirmation that beyond the Wall of Fire or the place where Etemon came back from is part of the Dark Area. If you've got some quote from a guidebook or episode that says they are, you need to provide it. *Demon's Valley, Trash Hole, and the picture you uploaded as "Dark Area in Digimon Jintrix" is from the final continent in Digimon Battle Terminal, which is not the Dark Area since it's not in the physical center of the planet. If you have a source that Battle Terminal decided to call that area Dark Area, please provide it. I'm still checking into the bits from Digimon World Data Squad and Digimon Next that you added. 18:19, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Laylamon The image you uploaded is not exactly the one from dengeki -- that one has a watermark, and has differently colored feet. Per the wiki's image policy: *"The following types of images may not be uploaded to the wiki. Uploading them is considered theft, and may result in an immediate one-week block. If you believe one of these images is necessary, contact an admin before uploading them: Any images with watermarks on them, regardless of whether the image's creator gave you permission." *"Official Bandai art should be named using the format "Name b.jpg". Please note that cropped or otherwise edited versions of Bandai art is considered fanart and must not be placed in the main articles." ::If you can provide a legitimate source for the images, please contact an admin before uploading it, so they can confirm. In the meantime, please refrain from uploading what appear to be watermarked images stolen from dengeki and (inellegantly) edited to remove the watermark. 16:15, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Partners Can you please provide evidence for the partners you're adding? Edit comments will be acceptable. 14:02, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Of course I'll do it from now on, the point is that I've found it mainly in some let's play videos. Charles.929 (talk) 10:21, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Yakov So does MetalGreymon evolve to ShineGreymon, or what? Can we add this to EVOREF? 20:55, May 30, 2015 (UTC) :I can't respond accurately, Yakov seems to be partnered by a Blackened MetalGreymon in some point of the game (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FbwXbKIjd2Q&feature=youtu.be&t=181) but I'm not sure if it's the same ShineGreymon that appears by the end of the game. I assume that is something similar to Lili or Sebastian, but maybe someone who has played the game could shed light on this matter. Charles.929 (talk) 22:17, May 30, 2015 (UTC) ::Some sites say Yakov uses a RizeGreymon at some point. Also, according to one Japanese Wiki, it seems there's a Colosseum battle where he uses a MetalGreymon and a RizeGreymon at the same time. Spanish Digimon Wiki claims both Digimon die in the main story. 22:54, May 30, 2015 (UTC) :::If we don't have confirmation they're the same entity, then we should be listing MetalGreymon and ShineGreymon as separate partners of Yakov. 22:59, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Uno Dos Tres Cuatro Cinco Cinco Seis. Where did we get the cleaned images from? I can't find them on the cited site. 14:15, September 4, 2015 (UTC) :Sorry I didn't saw it until now xD I found them in Wikimon. Charles.929 (talk) 19:08, September 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Do you know where wikimon got them? If we can't track them to a pre-wikimon source, we have to mark them with the template to make it clear that they are effectively created by wikimon. 14:31, September 8, 2015 (UTC) :Okey, how to put the tempate? --Charles.929 (talk) 15:34, September 8, 2015 (UTC) :::Is the Mervamon image another one from wikimon? We need to know the exact source of the image, or revert it. 18:55, November 5, 2015 (UTC) :Yes, it is. --Charles.929 (talk) 09:42, November 6, 2015 (UTC) ::We can't use it, then. As far as we can tell, Tsurugi got that by shopping the Collectors card image. 15:51, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Romanization discussion Please see Talk:Meiko Mochizuki. 18:04, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "Unnamed" Is "Unnamed" part of the Hacker/Tamer names? If not, I think the community should discuss a way to cover them. 14:46, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Not really. I added it because some names are too generic. What should we do then? --Charles.929 (talk) 02:11, February 14, 2016 (UTC) :Are we actually planning on creating articles for these characters? If not, we should just use whatever name the game does, and leave it unlinked. 02:53, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Okey, except for the "Unnamed" prefix, the rest is word-for-word. By the way, I used it because I noticed that some pages have a similar way to proceed (see Vegimon, Elecmon, for example). --Charles.929 (talk) 03:32, February 14, 2016 (UTC) :Oh, I didn't fix those yet. Well, those are referring to the unnamed groups of Chosen in 02 and are pipe links to "List of characters in Digimon Adventure#Other DigiDestined". Frigimon linking to Siberian DigiDestined is more in line with what we want now. :As for "articles" on unnamed characters, well, for the Hacker teams I was intending to list all Digimon used by team members under their sections, with only named members having separate sections. 14:28, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Names Please tell me these are sick jokes, and they're gonna patch them. 02:32, February 15, 2016 (UTC) :Agumon Expert's not that bad and I assume that Medieval was misread. Chimera-gui (talk) 03:25, February 15, 2016 (UTC) ::Sorry, can you make a list of names somewhere, possibly a forum page, so we can move as appropriate? Lanate (talk) 04:24, February 15, 2016 (UTC) :::Digimon Medals Collection --Charles.929 (talk) 10:40, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Re-Digitize images Where are you getting the upscaled images from? 15:14, May 1, 2016 (UTC) Omnimon X Where does Tai have an Omnimon X? 18:57, May 1, 2016 (UTC) :Also this, and this. 19:25, May 1, 2016 (UTC) ::Decode: http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm26520998 Cyber Sleuth:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iYOR_aoqOr8&feature=youtu.be&t=1225 It's Jesmon not Gankoomon.--Charles.929 (talk) 20:03, May 1, 2016 (UTC) Talk:Sayo/Partners Your input is appreciated. 14:18, June 4, 2016 (UTC) D-Power Mind providing the source for those Tamers Digivolution lines? Chimera-gui (talk) 01:32, June 27, 2016 (UTC) BeelStarrmon I can if you get on the IRC. 00:09, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Sorry for my ignorance, but where is the IRC? --Charles.929 (talk) 14:21, August 4, 2016 (UTC) :DigimonWiki:IRC. 15:18, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Re:Sprites Of course you can! And how can I create an account in Wikimon? I've followed instruction listed here and sent email but there's no reply...--Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog| but I love Darkus now.]] 13:05, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Thank you very much :) Yes it works like this, you have to send an e-mail to jkaizer.gmail@com indicating your desired username and they reply the mail sending you a password that you'll have to use. Later, iirc Koroku has to activate manually the account and ''voilà. Anyway, have you tried to log in with the same username and password that you already use here? It works sometimes too. --Charles.929 (talk) 14:36, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Chronomon Can you add the comment citations for the new attack? 19:57, August 5, 2016 (UTC) :I've already put the source. Please let me know if something else is required. --Charles.929 (talk) 20:35, August 5, 2016 (UTC) ::Gamefaqs isn't an acceptable source per wiki policies. Can you get a screenshot from a youtube video? 14:27, August 8, 2016 (UTC) :::I couldn't find anyone till now, but I'll keep searching. --Charles.929 (talk) 17:50, August 13, 2016 (UTC) BeelStarmon To answer your question, please see the current rev. 04:41, August 11, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you!! -Edit: Could you please check this too? --Charles.929 (talk) 17:50, August 13, 2016 (UTC) ::If it's Garmmon, fine, but please notify me when you do that so I can know which ones to check later. 13:01, August 16, 2016 (UTC) :::Fine! --Charles.929 (talk) 15:43, August 16, 2016 (UTC) ::::Sorry if I offended you. 01:37, August 19, 2016 (UTC) Three Gods As far as I could tell from the original screenshots, the Three Gods are literally a team composed of those three individuals, a la Kowloon Co., rather than something from the null canon composed of various representatives of the species, a la Dark Masters. Since we don't list Kowloon Co. as a partner or group for the appropriate species pages, I don't think we should do it for Three Gods, unless I'm misinterpreting what the Three Gods are. 03:13, August 18, 2016 (UTC) :It's difficult to define. For example, Kowloon Co. acquires its own meaning in the context of Sunburst & Moonlight, but outside of it, the Digimon that form the group have no apparent relationship between them. In the case of the Three Gods of Destruction is something different. For example, I think the group is first mentioned in the 1.03 update news, where MetalEtemon and them are featured, yet the former is not included in the group for some reason, and the only thing I can think is that both Gaioumon, Kuzuhamon as Titamon are based on Mythological Gods while MetalEtemon isn't (they could have been labeled as the "Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse" for instance). In addition, in the aforementioned update is not pointed out that the group has a special connection with the plot of Next Order (they are not even mentioned during the storyline), it's not as if they could only exist in this universe, similar to the Dark Masters. So that leads me to think that this is a null canon group. Anyway, I'm not completely sure and I think we should check the others's opinion on this topic. --Charles.929 (talk) 13:57, August 18, 2016 (UTC) ::From what I understand, the only place it is mentioned in-game is as the name of a team in a coliseum-type setting, not within profiles or as a card set (as Re:Digitize did with all the other groups). As such, we should treat it like Immortal Brave, Gaia Origin, or Kowloon Co. 01:24, August 19, 2016 (UTC) :::Well, to be fair the other cannon groups in-game are also mentioned in the Colisseum in the same way. For example: :::*Three Great Angels :::*Seven Great Demon Lords :::*Royal Knights #1 :::*Royal Knights #2 :::And indeed: :::*Three Gods of Destruction :::I thought that it could also be a retcon. But anyways as you guys consider. --Charles.929 (talk) 13:52, August 19, 2016 (UTC) ::::I'm leaning toward in-game group until proven otherwise. Lanate (talk) 17:35, August 19, 2016 (UTC) Aonuma brothers Can you source that? I don't remember it at all. 14:54, August 19, 2016 (UTC) :Of course! http://mangafox.me/manga/digimon_cross_wars/v01/c016/20.html --Charles.929 (talk) 15:39, August 19, 2016 (UTC) ::thanks chum! 19:16, August 19, 2016 (UTC) Attributes If you were to make a franchise consisting of lifeforms similar to Pokemon and Digimon with attributes similar to those of the latter, what would you call those attributes? -- Chris Urena (talk) 19:05, September 3, 2016 (UTC) :I don't know much about Pokémon but, what about Natures? --Charles.929 (talk) 01:23, September 8, 2016 (UTC) ::Natures? What about them? --Chris Urena (talk) 01:09, September 12, 2016 (UTC) :::I mean I call these traits as "Natures". Fire, Water, Earth, etc. would be the different Natures of these creatures. Unless I'm misunderstanding our question. Could you put me an example? --Charles.929 (talk) 23:00, September 16, 2016 (UTC) ::::What I am trying to say is that if you were to make your own franchise based on creatures similar to Pokémon and Digimon with ATTRIBUTES similar to those of the latter, what would you call those attributes? --Chris Urena (talk) 11:06, September 22, 2016 (UTC) Oh, and how is the damage a Digimon takes in battle determined with both the elemental and basic attribute systems in Digimon? --Chris Urena (talk) Digimon World Data Squad Are Renamon and Biyomon from Digimon World Data Squad ever shown reaching those forms or are they just part of their galaxies? Lanate (talk) 02:21, September 17, 2016 (UTC) :They are part of their galaxies upon a path that is placed in the same location as the "true" evolutions for the main cast. However, they never actually take those forms in storyline, so we cannot say that Yuma's Renamon, within the canon of Data Squad, "definitely turned into Sakuyamon at one point", which is the crux of DW:EVOLVE. 14:21, September 19, 2016 (UTC) ::Character forms don't strictly have to follow DW:EVOLVE though; I think we established that with XeedMillenniummon on 's page, and the SGDL on the Data Squad pages based on the bequeathing power cutscenes. I was questioning their inclusion based on the fact that nothing really separates them from other Digivolutions in their respective galaxies. Lanate (talk) 02:33, September 20, 2016 (UTC) :::That's what I mean -- nothing about those forms differentiates them from the rest of the galaxy, while there are specific cutscenes for the demon lord forms. 12:58, September 20, 2016 (UTC) ::::As I mentioned, they are kind of differenciated from the rest of the galaxy as like Lanate said, they are placed in the same position as the main evolution of the rest of the cast, and furthermore this forms (Piyomon's and Renamon's claimed evolutions) have 6 genuine attacks, the same amount as the others have, which is pretty conclusive if we take into account the mechanics of the Another Mission. Although they don't appear in any cutscene during the game, we could argue the same with the others (except for the difference that Agumon and co. also appear in the anime), but anyways as you guys decide. ::::By the way, does anyone have the scans of the V-Jump of the time? Perhaps that may shed light on the matter. --Charles.929 (talk) 01:01, September 25, 2016 (UTC) :::::"have 6 genuine attacks" That's not how DW:EVOLVE works though. It has a hardline criteria -- does the story determine the evolution, or the player? You can go through the entirety of DWDS without activating all of those forms, therefore, they are player determined. The policy has never gone into whether stuff fit the pattern of a natural evo line, only which source causes it to occur. 12:59, September 26, 2016 (UTC) Linkz I'm really confused about this one. The source seems to be an advertisement for a gatcha event, not info about in-game plot. On a side note, has Linkz come out in America yet? Do we have any way of keeping track of its story? 14:08, October 11, 2016 (UTC) :It's in fact an advertisement itself of two Advent Quests, Justimon and Plesiomon in this case (. I'm currently playing the game and it's common that the game itself match up some Digimon when specific Mega are released via Advent Quest; i.e., as if they were their natural Perfect form. Here some other examples: *ShineGreymon and MirageGaogamon Tower *Rosemon, HerakleKabuterimon and Vikemon Advent Quests *Sakuyamon and GrandKuwagamon Advent Quests *VenomVamdemon and MetalGarurumon (Black) Advent Quests *UlforceVeedramon and Pinochimon Special Quests It hasn't came yet to the West, maybe soon...--Charles.929 (talk) 16:45, October 11, 2016 (UTC) :Okay, but is it actually depicting the evolution as part of the plot? 19:08, October 11, 2016 (UTC) ::Not really. The game doesn't have any yet. --Charles.929 (talk) 23:48, October 12, 2016 (UTC) Ogudomon Unless the narration says something I'm missing, that's just the commercial stating that, as part of the gameplay, those SGDL can jogress to Ogudomon, as its card states. Can you please confirm that the evolution is not player-controlled? 00:54, December 28, 2016 (UTC) :Excuse me, I'm being a bit thick today, what do you mean with Player-controlled? --Charles.929 (talk) 04:49, December 29, 2016 (UTC) ::Basically it's like the various Digivolutions that Digimon can undergo in the games and v-pets based on how the player trained them as I understand it. Chimera-gui (talk) 06:00, December 29, 2016 (UTC) :::As far as I know, Ogudomon is the final villain in the Digimon Battle Terminal 02 storyline, and this Ogudomon evolves from the Jogress Shinka of the whole SGDL (this is what the trailer announces, which is also highlighted when the different swords of his body are sort of illuminated after the process, representing each of the SDGL). It's as if, for example, Mother Eater is the final villain of Cyber Sleuth, and although it does not appear explicitly in the game, we know by the promotional trailer of the game or by other means that is formed when a Yggdrasill 7D6 terminal comes in contact with an Eater. Or to illustrate it with a closer case, in the arcade version of Super Digica Taisen, BlackShoutmon X7 is the dark variant of Shoutmon X7, and although I think this dark evolution does not appear during the gameplay, we know for sure that he evolved from a Shoutmon X7 from the information revealed by the official website. :::Another different thing is that Ogudomon can also be obtained in the card game (according to the requirements of the card DM02-104, in that he can only evolve by the Jogress of any combination of two of the SGDL, mainly because having these seven cards in your hand at the same time it's quite complicated). What I have indicated in the evolution box is the Jogress referring to the storyline of the DBT02 which is the only relevant here, if I am right. On the other hand, could someone translate what this scan states about it? Perhaps it gives more noticeable information on this topic. --Charles.929 (talk) 17:15, December 29, 2016 (UTC) ::::Ainz got a transcript of the relevant part of the commercial -- while the narrator doesn't explicitly mention that Ogudomon Jogresses from the SGDL, he does talk about Ogudomon as a character rather than just a gameplay facet, so this seems to be an analogous situation to us using V-Jump scans portraying arrows from Digitamamon to Titamon to source those evolutions. 22:16, January 12, 2017 (UTC) :::::That's super! Thanks a lot for letting me know. Wish Ogudomon appear in the anime some time in the future, this is one of the most interesting backgrounds/lores in the franchise in my opinion. :::::By the way, do you know what does the narrator say about Huanglongmon in this same video? --Charles.929 (talk) 01:43, January 15, 2017 (UTC) Before the World Ends What is Before the World Ends? 03:05, March 1, 2017 (UTC) :One of the CD drama tracks that came with the Adventure remastered BD-BOX. 03:09, March 1, 2017 (UTC) ::Yep as G-SANtos said. It mainly describes the kind of relationship between Wizardmon and Gatomon before the events in Adventure, as well as the first encounter between Leomon and Ogremon. If you are interested in check it out, I've only found a translation of it to Spanish, splited into two parts: ::Part 1 ::Part 2 ::--Charles.929 (talk) 03:19, March 1, 2017 (UTC) :::Oh, okay, so we need an article for it. 03:47, March 1, 2017 (UTC) Unnamed Form The stages that you thought were Fresh and In-Training were proven months ago to be just variants of Nyaromon and Salamon respectively. Chimera-gui (talk) 02:34, June 27, 2017 (UTC) :Do you have any source for that? I've read in several Japanese pages that this forms were born from the well-known Blackened Digitama that appears at the beginning of Reunion, which is indeed the Digitama of Meicoomon, so they are de facto her Fresh and In-training forms. I have also seen several screenshots in Twitter regarding this specific event. --Charles.929 (talk) 08:39, June 27, 2017 (UTC) ::Did you make sure that the screenshots explicitly say that or did you just assume this? Cause without something explicitly calling them the Fresh and In-Training, I have to treat this as the latter since people assumed that Nyaromon and Salamon were Fresh and In-Training before Gatomon's actual Fresh stage was confirmed to be YukimiBotamon. Have Kryten look over those screenshots to make that is actually what's being said and not you jumping to an incorrect conclusion. Chimera-gui (talk) 15:14, June 27, 2017 (UTC) :::I'm totally sure what I'm saying here. Look at the Mysterious Digitama event's announcement banner and later on, compare it with the one where actually appears the subspecies of Plotmon. They look virtually identical, and they are both labeled as the "Mysterious Digimon" (ナゾのデジモン Nazo no Dejimon), which as you can figure out refers to Meicoomon as well as her previous forms. Also, you can check what I'm claiming by doing a little research in Twitter when tipping the key words "謎のデジタマ", "ナゾのデジモン" or "しゃべってコンシェル". :::As for the levels of this mons, it's totally my fault, cause I typed by error Fresh and In-Training instead of In-training and Rookie, which is what I really was trying to say (in analogy with Nyaromon and Plotmon). --Charles.929 (talk) 21:40, June 27, 2017 (UTC) ::::I was more concerned about the levels you had put them down as, I've actually known about Nyaromon and Salamon recolors since last year when Kryten brought them up in passing. Sorry if that wasn't clear in my earlier message. Chimera-gui (talk) 01:05, June 28, 2017 (UTC) discussion just giving you a heads up about DigimonWiki talk:General guidelines, if you wanted to be involved in it (you weren't part of previous discussions, afaict). 20:07, August 2, 2017 (UTC) : Oh I see, thanks for that. What is it about by the way? --Charles.929 (talk) 20:58, August 2, 2017 (UTC) ::It's about what names should we be using and how should we determine that names we use. Chimera-gui (talk) 21:16, August 2, 2017 (UTC) :::Cool! I'm going to take a look to it. Thanks guys! --Charles.929 (talk) 05:31, August 4, 2017 (UTC) Heroes I've proposing an amendment to our naming policy regarding localized media that uses the Japanese names, specifically Heroes: here I request that you please stop adding names from Heroes until the matter has been resolved. Chimera-gui (talk) 21:11, August 8, 2017 (UTC) ::Oh sorry I didn't see it. Okay then. --Charles.929 (talk) 21:14, August 8, 2017 (UTC) :::Please see the naming policy discussion to understand my reasoning: here Chimera-gui (talk) 02:22, September 20, 2017 (UTC) ::::I see, but this names regarding Calumon and KaratsukiNumemon comes from Collectors's card, which has nothing to do with Heroes/Crusader. Look: File:Culumon_collectors_card.jpg|186. Calumon EX File:Karatsukinumemon_collectors_card.jpg|435. KaratsukiNumemon EX :::::I'm well aware that these are not related to Heroes but as I told Kryten, I decided that this should be a more general policy on names shared between Japanese and English media that goes both ways rather than being exclusively about Heroes as to be less arbitrary. Chimera-gui (talk) 15:21, September 20, 2017 (UTC) ::::::But in all fairness, these are completely different cases. Heroes! names only concerns the dub category in the sense of direct translations from Japanese, whereas the ones that appear in some cards of Collectors, are about their Japanese names being romanized, which is not the same thing at all. For instance, UltimateChaosmon doesn't have an official profile in the Reference Book yet, so neither an official romanization as for now, but in his profile in the Accel Ultimate Genome, his name is romanized as "UltimateKhaosmon". Is this invalid too according to this way of reasoning? You have to understand that it's not the same an official romanization from Japanese (Picklemon), a direct translation of the kanji (Piccolomon), the way of pronouncing it (Pikkoromon) and a dub name (Piximon).--Charles.929 (talk) 20:57, September 20, 2017 (UTC) :::::::When I say names shared between Japanese and English media, I mean names that are used in both English media (localized games, English dub, etc) and Japanese media (Collectors, Digimon Reference Book, etc) which Calumon and KaratsukiNumemon are. UltimateKhaosmon however does not appear in any English media and thus it's got jack all to do with this. It wouldn't even be affected by the policy since the general issue is about names getting repeated with the exact same spelling and punctuation (letter casing is going to need discussion as well but that should be done on a case-by-case basis). Chimera-gui (talk) 22:39, September 20, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::That's cool, but you are skipping here a very important aspect to consider. The case of Heroes! is completely different from this one. The developers of Heroes! basically copypaste the Japanese names from the Digimon Reference Book (except for some exceptions like BelleStarmon and Aegisdramon, which hadn't got a profile in the DRB by the time the game was released), while the people in charge of Collectors or any other exclusive-Japanese media, don't really care about dub names or stuff like that. In the case of Calumon, they just typed "Calumon" on that card, not because the dub is coincidentally like that too, but because it's just an alternative romanization for "クルモン" apart from the official one "Culumon". Shouldn't that be noted somewhere? It's not like it's the general rule in Collectors, unlike what happens with Heroes! (e.g., "アルケニモン" it's officially romanized as "Archnemon", but her Collectors card can be read still as "Archnemon", not "Arukenimon" and a large etc. of more examples). --Charles.929 (talk) 01:40, September 21, 2017 (UTC) My opinion is that if a name is listed in the Etymology section, it shouldn't exist in the Other Names section for sheer reasons of redundancy. In other words, the Other Names section should supplement the Etymology section. On the flip side, the etymology should mention if it is used in multiple types of media, e.g. Calumon would be mentioned to be an alternative romanization for "クルモン" with the source intact. I actually don't see a problem with the Calumon page as it currently exists. Lanate (talk) 02:15, September 21, 2017 (UTC) :So you'd be fine with removing Gaiomon from the Other Names section of Samudramon's infobox? Same with Beastmon, Zephyrmon, Kazemon, and Grumblemon. On the note of Calumon, would that be a Hepburn romanization as well? Chimera-gui (talk) 04:14, September 21, 2017 (UTC) :::My understanding of what I agreed to, and what I think we should do: *List official localized English name according to policy (and finish the discussion on the policy page) *List official Japanese Romanized name according to policy *Other names includes: **All other official Japanese romanizations that don't match the official, regardless of localized names **All other English localized names that match none of the above 22:19, September 21, 2017 (UTC) Titles Can you please be citing, at least within the code, the titles that are not part of the DRB profiles? 17:03, August 14, 2017 (UTC) :Sure, sorry if it caused any kind of confusion. About the most recent ones I added, most of them came from the Digimon TCG (Dukemon, Crimson Mode, Lucemon Satan Mode, Imperialdramon FM, KaiserGreymon and MagnaGarurumon) and Linkz (Duftmon). In the case of Dynasmon's and LordKnightmon's titles, they come from the episode 38 from Digimon Frontier.--Charles.929 (talk) 23:11, August 15, 2017 (UTC) English Dub Voice Actors I got Digimon Adventure tri.: Determination Blu-ray/DVD combo today. Mr. Kido and Mrs. Kido got English Voice Actors and can u find out who voice them? Appmon titles Those really don't seem like titles to me, they seem like a full sentence describing the character. 19:28, August 16, 2017 (UTC) :Mmm they have been added to Wikimon, so I thought it would be interesting to have them here too, but yes, they are quite long and descriptive. What about: The God of creation that gained wisdom from the world -> God of Creation? That fits more with the policy regarding titles.--Charles.929 (talk) 19:37, August 16, 2017 (UTC) ::What I mean is, they sound like a full sentence from a profile, rather than something that's used as a "name" for the character. Unless we have a source specifying that these are titles, this feels less like "Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea" and more like "Daenarys is the last of the Targaryens, a dynasty which was closely associated with dragons and in-breeding." 16:10, August 17, 2017 (UTC) :::Okay, what is the source of these titles? All I can find are the ARB profiles, which clearly use them simply as sentences. 15:11, August 24, 2017 (UTC) ::::They come from the ARB profiles. They are part of a larger sentence indeed, but in a similar case as in TyrantKabuterimon's profile, so to put an example: ::::-''TyrantKabuterimon'': The "King of Bugs" which governs all Insect Digimon. ::::-''Gaiamon'': The "God of Creation" that gained wisdom of the world. ::::-''Poseidomon'': The Supreme? "Ruler of the Rough Seas". ::::-''Uranusmon'': The Great? "Emperor of the Skies" who leads the way to freedom. ::::-''Hadesmon'': The "King of the Underworld" who governs over destruction and regeneration. ::::-''Rebootmon'': The "God of Revolution" who governs over the beginning and the end. ::::-''Deusmon'': The most Fearsome? "Mechanical God" (reference to deus ex machina) who brings about the end. ::::I really believe it is not an accident that they follow the same pattern with all 6 God Appmon. The world building in Universe is quite tied-up since the beginning. Anyways, I guess we should decide something here.--Charles.929 (talk) 20:54, August 24, 2017 (UTC) :TyrantKabuterimon's profile explicitly marks its title as a title using 「」. I'm not seeing anything like that in the Appmon profiles—it is at best purple prose. :In the absence of any other sources speaking these similarly to titles, I'm very uncomfortable claiming that's what they are. 14:38, August 28, 2017 (UTC) Voice actor categories Here, please. 22:56, August 18, 2017 (UTC) Talk page Could I have some possible feedback in relation to a comment I made at Agumon's talk page: http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Agumon#Appli_Monsters ? AvengingArchAngel (talk) 03:41, October 14, 2017 (UTC) Digimon Visual Dictionary That would require a quote, can you provide the profile? 03:50, February 21, 2018 (UTC) :I originally found the profile in Wikimon, but I cannot find a primary source beyond this one. However, I have checked some of the profiles of the Digimon Visual Dictionary with some of the original scans, and they seem to match, so I would say it's a realiable source. Also, I can recall Keisuke Volcano Ota stating via Twitter some time ago the fact that Volcamon could originally evolve into many Volcano-species related Digimon which weren't released in the fist place, as the proile of PV claims (so I assume Pile Volcamon was the only one that actually made its way to become a official Digimon). Anyways, if it's preferable to wait till the profile for PV in the DRB comes out I think it's just fine too. --Charles.929 (talk) 19:56, February 26, 2018 (UTC) Digimon Attacks http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/DigimonWiki_talk:General_guidelines#Video_Game_Attacks I'd appreciate your opinion on this, since they said they need a unanimous and two admins agreed so far, so it would need the rest.Marcusbwfc (talk) 22:49, May 24, 2018 (UTC) Xros Level Opinion on here for whether Xros should be counted as a level due to it being listed as a level in the DRB would be appreciated. http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Category_talk:Xros_Digimon Marcusbwfc (talk) 17:08, May 29, 2018 (UTC)